Stolen Heart
by Kinuyo Ibukii
Summary: 18 year old Takeo Ushita, gotten his heart taken to release his angry pain from his past life with a young neko boy that he still loves until this day. But if you have no heart, can you still love? The neko has no memories of the past with Takeo.


Episode one~ Yoshiro's first love

Takeo (which means violent/warrior male), sits in a coffee shop looking out the window with his long blonde hair covered up his forehead, and women inside the shop kept looking at him. He just sat quiet, sipping his coffee, little did anyone know, he was pissed. In a small inn, at the end of town lived a neko and his master, the neko was an adorable teen with purple hair, his eyes were mesmerizing, they where a emerald green, he always wore oversized t-shirts, with a bandage on this right cheek. His master's name was Mizuki (which means beautiful moon), she on the other hand, was very beautiful, she had eyes that shined bright like the midnight moon, her hair was a silver color, and had a great curvy body, but to the neko name was Yoshiro (which means good boy), and a nearby neighbor named Shoichi (which means soaring first-son), that haves a major crush on Yoshiro. Yoshiro sat in his room, cat ears twitched as he heard Takeo's silent cry out for him, Yoshiro jumped out from the third floor and ran, Mizuki yelled out for him to come back, she wasn't done scolding him. Takeo finally left out for the door then, Yoshiro ran into his stomach, sending Takeo flying smack dap onto his back, which made Yoshiro fall onto him blushing.

Takeo: pissed "Get off of me."

Yoshiro: blushing on top of Takeo "T-Takeo I… I'm so sorry."

Takeo: pushes him off "Watch out where your going next time." gets up and began to walk off

Yoshiro: sitting there crying "I'm sorry …"

Takeo: came back holding out his hand "I hate it when you cry," he sighed angrily "Get up, Kay?"

Yoshiro: tears streaming down "O-okay, I'm sorry."

Takeo: irritated "Apologizing only makes it worse."

Yoshiro: "B-but I didn't mean to be late, I .. I was held up by my master." puppy eyes

Takeo: "Really now, so. It's your master's fault? Let's go give her a little visit shall we?" glaring

Yoshiro: nods shyly

~At the Utada Inn~

Mizuki: pissed "Yoshiro where the hell have you been?"

Takeo: glaring "He was with me, you got a problem with that?"

Mizuki: pissed off "YES I DO, HE WAS TO STAY IN HIS ROOM, THINKING ABOUT WHAT HE'S DONE TO THIS INN!" pointing to the chaotic rooms

Takeo: "Maybe he doesn't like to be cooped up in a small room, you should take good care of your pet."

Mizuki: "Takeo, I don't need any of your lectures, you out of all people don't have a heart to lead a pure soul." glaring back

Takeo: "Bitch." stormed out

Yoshiro: "T-Takeo!" running after him

Mizuki: yelling "YOSHIRO GET BACK HERE!"

Yoshiro: hugging him from behind blushing "Please! Takeo, don't leave me! PLEASE!" crying

Takeo: pushing him off onto the ground "…" runs off

Yoshiro: "TAKEO!" gets up running after him crying

Mizuki: out of breath "Damn it YOSHIRO, WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU ARE DEAD!"

~In the forest of rain~

Yoshiro came across Takeo, sitting on a rock soaking wet.

Yoshiro: sitting next to him "Takeo."

Takeo: "…"

Yoshiro: "Y-you do have a heart…" crying

Takeo: "No, I don't …." looking away disgusted

Yoshiro: looking up at him "What do you mean?"

Takeo: "I sold it, …" tearing up

Yoshiro: "B-but why?" hugging his leg

Takeo: "…." irritated

Yoshiro: crying "Takeo you're a good man!"

Takeo: "…"

Yoshiro: "Please talk to me! Please …"

Takeo: "…"

Yoshiro: "….." sobbing

[Takeo picked up Yoshiro as he nibbled his ear, making him aroused, and caressing his body, as he gentle kissed him on his lips]

Yoshiro: shocked "T-Takeo?"

Takeo: smiling gently "….."

Yoshiro: blushing dark red "I .. I love you."

[Hearing those three words, which he haven't hear in over a long time, made him kiss Yoshiro much more passionately and deeply, as he held him closer to him]

Yoshiro: hugging him tightly "I love you Takeo, so much. Please don't leave me." crying again

Takeo: hugging back "I promise.." [Yoshiro, you just don't remember, do you? I can't stay with you. It's because I hurt you before .. I couldn't bare the pain. I'm sorry, I … I love you too.]


End file.
